Nightmares
by willowmoon88
Summary: Gajeel is plagued by nightmares can levy save him..or will it be to late?


**Hey guys this is my first fan fiction ,please review  
disclaimer..I don't own Fairy tail**

 **levy's P.O.V  
** i had just finished reading a book for research on a job I was planning to do tomorrow, then I realized what time it was. "crap its already 2am!, I guess id better get some sleep I have a solo mission tomorrow, Mira is still kind of worried" I thought out loud as I was getting in my pj's. I was fast asleep as soon as I hit my pillow.

 **Gajeel's P.O.V**  
i woke up to Lilly snoring. I was dripping in sweat, like from a nightmare but I couldn't remember it. It was only 5 am, we were at a camp site a few miles from where we completed our job. "that damn cat" I tried to say it quietly so he could sleep longer, but not even ten minutes after I woke up Lilly sat up and rubbed his eyes

"hey Gajeel why are you up so early?, usually your sound asleep when I wake up" Lilly said still a bit tired.

"I just wanted to get to the guild earlier and get a drink."  
I told him hoping he didn't see the sweat dripping down my face. "I guess your right, I could really use some kiwi juice, should we pack up now then?"  
he said

"yeah, lets get goin"

 **Lilly's P.O.V  
** I knew there was something wrong with Gajeel, I also knew he wouldn't tell anyone. He was dripping in sweat even though it was almost winter.

 **Levy's P.O.V  
** I woke up around 6 in the morning, I started to pack up my things. Im pretty sure I packed at least 7 books. I started to walk out of my room and I passed Wendy on the way out of fairy hills

"hey Wendy" I said with a big smile

"hey Levy how are you doing" Carla said

"im doing great, im on my way to the guild to check in with Mira I am goin on a solo mission today" I said super excited

"well good luck Levy" Wendy said walking to her room. I started running to the guild hall it was actually chilly ,but gladly I was wearing my long sleeve dress and knee high combat boots. I was half way to the guild hall and ran past Gajeel and Lilly

"hey Gajeel" I said as I ran past them.  
I slowed down and waited for them to catch up

"sup shrimp" Gajeel said.  
I frowned "why do you have to call me that, well I got to get goin to the guild im goin on a job today ill be back in a few days" I said as I ran off to the guild.  
Gajeel didn't look so good, he looked like was gonna fall asleep right there. ****

**Gajeel's P.O.V  
** "whats got her in a rush?" I wondered out loud.

"Im not sure"  
\- flashback-  
 _Levy and her team mates were walking home, jet and droy kept telling her they'd protect her from anything, I took advantage of this, I jumped off the rooftop I was on and knocked them out, I looked down at her face wincing in pain…next thing I know im sitting up at the campsite with sweat dripping down my face…_ End of flashback

i guess i blacked out when I said that because I woke up a few minutes later and Lilly was flying me back to our house and I passed out again before we even got there…

 **Lilly's P.O.V  
** All of a sudden I see Gajeel start to fall backwards, I quickly went to my battle form and caught him before he hit the ground. I picked him up by the collar and flew him back to our house. when I got there I quickly set him down on the bed because I didn't know how much longer I could stay in my battle form, and Gajeel is kind of heavy. when he was safely on his bed I went back to my chibi form and flew back to the guild to check in and see if Wendy was there.

time jump: at the guild hall entrance  
I saw Levy walking out of the guild hall without her team.

"hey Levy, where's Jet and Droy?" I asked

"I'm goin on a solo mission, where's Gajeel he didn't look so good I was worried" she asked with some worry in her voice

"he'll be ok, I took him back to the house he was just really tired neither of us got much sleep" I tried to not sound worried

"oh..ok well ill see you in a few days Lilly" she said starting to walk off but stopped in her tracks and turned around

"hey Lilly give this to him for me when he's feeling better?" she handed me a folded up piece of paper and ran off to the train station. I put the paper in my pocket and flew inside I found Wendy sitting at a table talking to romeo

"Wendy may I speak to you in private please?" I said trying not to be rude

"sure Lilly" she said and walked to a table in the corner, I followed her and sat on the table

"Whats the matter Lilly?" she asked me

"I'm not sure I think something is wrong with Gajeel, we were at our campsite and he woke up earlier than usual and he was dripping with sweat I only left him for a few moments in battle but I fear something happened in that time" I told Wendy hoping she would help

"I'm ready to help, lead the way Lilly" I started to walk out of the guild and I made sure Mira saw me so she wouldn't worry. Carla picked Wendy up and followed me to mine and Gajeel's house.

L **evys's P.O.V  
** I made it to the station just in time, I quickly jumped on the train and went to a booth in the back, it was about a 4 hour train ride so I grabbed a book out of my bag 'Ancient Dark Spells' It seemed like a good thing to read so id have a heads up for certain spells, but I got to one that worried me ,it was a spell that the castor's body got weaker every time the spell was cast. the victim of the spell would suffer terrible nightmares till eventually they would die of sleep deprivation or suicide hoping the nightmares would end...Gajeel was tired after his job, I doubt Lilly was by his side the whole battle and knowing them they probably took down a dark guild...I need to get ahold of them, I got my communication lacrima out of my bag and contacted Lilly, when I did I was surprised, Wendy was there.

 **Gajeel's P.O.V  
** _I woke up from sleeping in the grass. besides the fact that I was laying in the grass I have no clue where I am. all of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my side like someone had kicked me. I sat up to see who it was, it was my old master jose from phantom lord!_  
 _"don't tell me your napping on the job, you still have to dispose of this trash!" he spat I turned around so see a blue haired woman laying on her side, it was Levy! there was blood on her dress and in the grass...and on my hands...did I do that?! there was so much going threw my mind now but when I looked back a jose he was holding his hand up and...controlling me my legs moved on there own and I walked over to her and kicked her back._  
I woke up in my bed and I saw Wendy sitting in a chair next to my bed I jumped back, I guess Lilly asked her to come but I heard another voice coming from the living room, it was Levy's voice, was she here? I stood up and walked into the living room and saw Levy on the communication lacrima

"Gajeel you need to go back in your bed" I heard Carla say but I ignored her. I sat down next to Lilly and they were talking about a spell then they both looked at me...oh no I think they figured it out...

 **hey guys i hope you like it ill try to write another chapter soon…**


End file.
